Wood logs or blocks are used for various purposes in the wood industry. It is desirable in many applications that the logs have a round or circular circumference. For example, in conventional veneer lathes or in the centerless veneer lathe described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,764, the logs or blocks being used for veneer have to be debarked and rounded up before being made into veneer sheets. Rounding up also saves conveying excess and undesirable weight, time and energy to treat the undesired excess, and results in increased production and conserves energy in various phases of the wood industry.
The present apparatus is directed to removing protruding portions of a wood log from its outer circumference such as bent and out-of-round logs, and protrusions or humps from the outer circumference to provide a wood log having a rounded up circumference.